


Golden Child Syndrome

by Ponytail_jesuskun



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Boarding School, Emotional Edging, Emotionally Repressed Makenna, Eventual Romance, F/F, Golden Child Syndrome, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Maybe A Happy Ending idk, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Poetry, Teen Romance, romantic poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponytail_jesuskun/pseuds/Ponytail_jesuskun
Summary: This is a series of poems showing the story of Makenna and Leslie, who have both been blessed- and cursed with the title of "Golden Child" in each of their respective families, suffering the expectations set by these people. With countless research into their "gifts", they find their way into each other's arms- becoming a rock for each other until death does them apart.





	1. Children of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> There's no song inspiration for this one. :(

A golden goose is surely a rare find, 

And when you do find one, you’ll want to hold on to it 

Treat it as your most prized possession 

And know that they will aid you in your later years 

For they are the golden goose 

And you were the one who nurtured them into the person they are. 

 

We are children of gold. 

All of our desires will come to fruition; 

From the blessings, God has bestowed upon us. 

We are blessed with all sorts of powers, 

 we are cursed with all sorts of powers. 

 

We are rare. 

Another like us cannot be found within arms reach,

Yet here you are, standing within my grasp 

Is this meant to be? 

 

Children of gold,

Misunderstood, manipulated and extorted--

Of our gifts and abilities.

A product of laying too many eggs in one basket,

And the hollow-ness that remains from 

The expectations set by expectant parents. 

 

Why is our path one of tragedy? 

One filled by jealousy of our 

Significantly less blessed peers.

One filled by those of less empathetic peers,

Who says we have it good because 

We have multiple talents. 

 

I'd rather have one amazing talent than to have multitudes, 

Because when it’s time to choose;

I can’t choose what I’m passionate about like I am advised 

I am not very passionate about many things, 

Because there aren’t many things I want to do

Since I won’t struggle too much and improve quickly. 

Or because I'm simply uninterested. 

No one could fully empathize and help me, 

Until I met you. 

  
  


Thank you, stranger, for being within my reach. 

It’s such a shame we’re the same sex, 

I would’ve wanted to hold your hand and talk for hours with you.

I’d want that. 

But I don't want to be screamed at for ‘wrong’ my feelings are. 

 

“Maybe we can be friends?”

 

I take your hands into mine. 

 

“Yes.” 

And a smile crept upon our lips. 

It’d be a perfect time for a kiss. 

 

But we’re simply strangers and becoming friends.


	2. This Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help! A fire's burning down my dorm! Where will we live?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this poem while listening to Tonight by Jin. You should have a listen to it! hehe

The heat of the night contrasted the cold air of the beginning of autumn. 

Our dorm was burning down. 

Everyone and I are currently homeless. 

Our possessions have been stripped and the memory of the three years we lived there

Still lived in our minds,

But no paper to prove. 

 

Then I remember that you lived here too. 

How do you feel about this?

Are you sad that our precious home of 3 years is burning to ash? 

I look your way and an indiscernible emotion 

Alights your face.

Why do I feel this desire?

I don’t know what to call it, but, 

I want to comfort you but you don't look upset. 

I want to give you all the love I produce

Within this fist-sized heart of mine. 

  
  


You look to me and we make eye contact. 

And you walk over, your gait juxtaposing 

The rate of my heartbeat. 

 

This time I didn't see the cheerful smile you wore on the day we became friends, 

Instead, it was a neutral, almost sad face. 

  
  


"Where do you think we'll live?" 

Her honey voice laced with worry asked. 

 

"Probably in the other dorms, they might have space but not enough for singles. We'd have to double up." 

I reassured her, but I was just as worried. 

 

Her lips rounded into a relieved sigh. 

 

"When that happens, let's be roommates then." 

She whispers into my ear while she took

My hand. 

 

"I'd love that." 


	3. Although I loved you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the song, 사랑했지만, by Kim Kwang Seok!

Yesterday morning to yesterday night, 

The rain fell. 

The delightful sound of your voice 

Made it even more pleasant than usual. 

I learned something new about you that day.

I didn’t know you like RPGs.

I like those too actually, 

It’s my favorite type of games to play. 

To put myself in the shoes of another character 

And create stories and personalities 

Makes me feel less lonely. 

 

Moving in with you is pleasant,

I still can’t believe that we’re roommates. 

Your strawberry scent helps me stay calm in troubling times. 

We have nothing other than what we’ve saved before running out 

And the memories of our time spent there. 

 

Hopefully, we can make some together, 

As friends. 

  
  


Or maybe even more?

  
  
  


The breakfast you made was delicious.

One day, I’ll wake up earlier than you to make breakfast,

To thank you.

 

Thank you Leslie, for taking care of me.

I appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading this and I hope you're liking it so far! Each poem is inspired by a song that I felt suited the feelings I wanted my characters to express. At the beginning of each chapter, I will name the song it is based off of so you can create a playlist of these songs to listen to and feel the sincerity of their love.


End file.
